A Penguin Christmas Carol
A Penguin Christmas Carol is a Club Penguin Version of the book A Christmas Carol, written by Victorian author, Charles Dickens. The book is only available during Holiday Parties and can be seen on one of the desks in the Book Room. It stars Scrooge, a stingy penguin who does not want to donate to Coins for Change. Synopsis A rather grumpy penguin called Scrooge refuses to donate to Coins for Change at the Christmas Party. After going to bed, a ghost appears outside. It is his old business partner, Jacob Mukluk. After a frightful greeting, he is warned he will be haunted by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come. After journeying through time with these ghosts, he becomes a better penguin. Story Scrooge was a miserly penguin. No doubt about that. His days were spent working in the Pizza Parlor and his nights counting coins in his igloo. "A Merry Christmas to you, Scrooge!" said his chef, Bob Crackern, from the kitchen. "Bah, humbug!" muttered Scrooge. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, the only holiday that Scrooge gave Crackern off. "You'll want all day off, I suppose?" Scrooge grumbled. "Merry Christmas, Sir." "Hrumph. Merry Christmas indeed," he scorned as he locked the till for the day. Hard a heart and sharp a temper had this penguin. Even in the Plaza, few stopped to say hello. When he did get an invite to an igloo party, he walked on. He ignored everything these days — even friend requests. The night was bitter cold. Since Scrooge wouldn't spend his coins on a heater, he ate his dinner alone and chilled. When a noise like thunder struck his igloo, Scrooge rubbed his eyes in disbelief; A ghostly penguin appeared before him. "I know you! You're Jacob Mukluk's ghost!" Scrooge cried, "My old business partner from the Pizza Parlor. What do you want from me?" "Scrooge, all that used to matter to me were my coins," moaned Mukluk. "And now I'm miserable because I was mean. You're missing so much fun on the island. It's time to change your ways. You will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them! Do what they say! The first will visit you at 1pm PST." At the Snow Forts, a penguin threw a snowball at the Penguin Clock as it struck 1. From his igloo, Scrooge trembled as a strange ghostly figure appeared. "I am the spirit of Ghost of Christmas Past. Step out of your igloo and back in time." As Scrooge left his igloo, he walked into a snowstorm of last year's Christmas. He saw himself having fun and joining in a snowball fight with other penguins. "That's Smulley, and Suneroo... and there... It's Bambadee! Oh, I remember it so well, spirit, and what fun we all had together..." They stood and watched, and Scrooge remembered the good times he used to have with his friends. The next thing he knew, Scrooge was standing back in his igloo. And again, the Penguin Clock struck 1, as if not a moment had passed. Dressed in green and with a holly garland, the next ghost appeared. "I am the Ghost of the Christmas Present," it boomed. "Take my flipper and hold on tight." Stepping out of the igloo, they flew above the island. "From the Lighthouse to the Iceberg, everywhere they stopped they saw penguins celebrating Christmas. Penguins were decorating Christmas trees, dancing, and donating their coins to Coins for Change. "I want to help kids who aren't as lucky as me," said one. "I want to save the planet!" yelled another. Scrooge felt a tear coming to his eye. Some of the penguins didn't have many coins at all, but they wanted to make a difference. In the midst of all the celebrations, Scrooge witnessed a familiar penguin called Tiny Fin whisper, "Poor Scrooge — he never has fun any more." "Poor Scrooge?" muttered another. "It's his own fault for being so mean." And although they couldn't see him, Scrooge hung his head in shame. It started to snow heavily, and Scrooge found himself quite alone in the Snow Forts. He looked to the clock and beneath it stood yet another penguin figure, dressed all in blac. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" asked Scrooge. The spirit didn't reply, but just raised a flipper. Scrooge trembled. "Lead on then," he said. The ghost led Scrooge to the Iceberg where it showed him a sad little lonely penguin sitting all alone. Scrooge recognized this penguin at once — it was himself. "Please tell me how I can change what I have seen?" asked Scrooge. The figure nodded and then vanished. Scrooge could hear shouts of "Merry Christmas" outside his igloo, and he smiled as he realized he was back home in the present time. "There's so much to do!" He first rushed to his Better Igloos catalog and found some beautiful Christmas decorations for his igloo. Next, he opened his Penguin Mail and sent Christmas messages to his old friends. Finally, his thoughts turned to the small penguins at the Snow Forts. "I'll give the rest of my coins to Coins for Change." said Scrooge, and set off outside. As he walked, he saw Bob Crackern and Tiny Fin. To his own surprise, a very holiday feeling washed over him and he found himself grabbing their flippers and walking to the Night Club for a holiday dance. The next day, Bob Crackern was late for work at the Pizza Parlor. And upon arriving, he stepped nervously inside. "Sc-Scrooge, I'm so sorry," he stammered. "Crackern! I won't have any more of this!" yelled Scrooge. And then with a hearty laugh, he added, "I'm hiring more staff, so you won't need to work so hard! And I'm giving you a raise!" Bob Crackern couldn't believe it. "Merry Christmas to one and all!" said Scrooge. And true to his word, he made penguins happy around the island, and even helped raise many coins for those less fortunate than himself — at Christmas, and at all times. The End Characters *Scrooge *Bambadee (flashback) *Smulley (flashback) *Suneroo (flashback) *Jacob Mukluk (ghost) *Ghost of Christmas Past *Ghost of Christmas Present *Ghost of Christmas Future Trivia *The book spells Suneroo's name wrong. It spells it "Sunneroo" instead of "Suneroo". Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019